El ultimo viaje
by Mandy Nigthray
Summary: La muerte del gran maestro templario Haytham Kenway había sido un golpe duro, no sólo por la figura de poder que representaba, también había dejado un gran vacío en el alma de Shay, quien se encamina hacia Europa, dejando atrás sus vivencias, embarcandose en el último viaje. ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Slash/BL/yaoi


Antes de comenzar la lectura, este es un fanfic con contenido BL, yaoi, homosexual, hombre-hombre, así que si no te agrada este contenido te pido de favor abandones esta historia, bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez regreso con otra pequeña historia, en esta ocasión es más desde lo que quedo de Shay después de la muerte de Haytham, como los anteriores y según el párrafo anterior tiene toques Slash, espero que les agrade.

Ningún personaje me pertenece, solamente la idea que dio vida a esta historia, además quiero agradecerles los reviews en las historias anteriores, me han de disculpar por que no se contestarlos, ¡pero los aprecio mucho! Bueno, aquí dejo esto, ya que no quiero extenderme más y distraerlos, sin más los dejo continuar con la lectura ¡que lo disfruten y gracias!

\--

Caminaba por las calles, a su paso podía apreciar como los 20 años invertidos para dar poder a su orden habían sido anulados, ahora los patriotas llenaban las filas de soldados, esa tierra estaba pérdida. Portaba su traje templario, de un tono obscuro, tanto como la bruma que cubría su alma en aquel momento, ya no tenia razones para regresar a aquel lugar, al menos no una que valiera la pena, la acababa de dejar atrás, cerca de una capilla en la cual se daba un último discurso del que había sido su maestro.

Pronto se encontró en el puerto, esta vez no lo esperaba su nave, ni siquiera alguna otra de la orden, con el tiempo había perdido tantas cosas que el solo pensar en ello parecía hacerle dudar, sabia que era hora de partir ya que el tiempo era valioso, en su juventud poca importancia le dio a todo eso pero la edad le enseñó a apreciarlo, saber que este le dictaba y estaba lleno tanto de recuerdos como ilusiones que le impulsaban a continuar aquel camino.

Abordó un pequeño barco en el que llevarían algunas provisiones y productos "desconocidos" a Europa, después de todo las colonias tenían bastantes recursos aun por explorar, hacia tiempo que se había visto obligado a abandonar al Morrigan, la preocupación de sus superiores por la búsqueda de elementos precursores había sido reemplazada por la inminente amenaza de los asesinos, una liderada por el que se creía era el hijo del hombre que otra hora dirigiera la expedición templaria en las nuevas tierras al menos ese era el rumor que se esparcía entre ellos, ese que actuaba con tanta efectividad como su padre lo había hecho en su momento por su orden.

Todos se alistaban, algunos otros pasajeros terminaban de despedirse para abordar así como la mercancía llenaba aquel pequeño navío, cuando todo estuvo preparado el capitán dio la indicación y el barco zarpó, dejando atrás Nueva York, ese mismo lugar donde ahora se encontraba un tal Charles Lee con la promesa de restaurar el poder del temple, cosa que Shay dudaba.

El viento cargado de sal y agua abrazaba su persona llenándolo de aquellos recuerdos de su juventud a cargo del Morrigan, conquistando el mar y abriendo un nuevo camino por descubrir. Entrecerro los ojos un momento, dejándose abrazar por aquella vida pasada hasta que escucho a un hombre cantar por lo bajo, conocía esas melodías, las había apreciado cuando su tripulación tenía el detalle de deleitarlo con esas voces roncas y algo desafinadas producto de la vida en el mar, esos hombres que cantaban a todo pulmón, algunos cargados de todo tipo sentimientos y otros que solo se unían al colectivo, emociones que no terminaba de comprender pero que sus hombres le compartían a cada nota que entonaban con fervor.

El hombre que cantaba ahora empezaba una nueva tonada, una que siempre había pasado por alto, pero que en aquellos momentos le llenaba de una terrible melancolía, una a la que no se resistió y acompaño con discreción al cantante el aquella breve melodía.

 _I dream a dream the other night_

 _Lowlands, lowlands away me john_

 _My love she came, dressed all in withe_

 _Lowlands away_

No había podido ver ni siquiera una ultima vez a ese frívolo hombre, Haytham Kenway, de cualquier modo sabía que de poco hubiera servido una oportunidad de haberle visto, no sin los resultados solicitados con respecto a las investigaciones de los precursores o un nuevo proceder contra el actual líder de los asesinos para evitar el avance de los mismos... O al menos ese era su consuelo, saber que la eficiencia era un modo de acceder a Haytham y que habría fallado el intentar persuadirlo con un sentimiento que hacía años había nacido y prevalecido, oculto, lejano, consumado y resistente al olvido.

 _I dreamed my love came in my sleep._

 _Lowlands, lowlands away me john._

 _Her cheeks were wet, her eyes did weep._

 _Lowlands away_

No negaría que en un principio le pareció un hombre del cual era mejor alejarse, le trataba solo lo necesario, ya que una conversación entablada más allá de los intereses del temple era casi imposible, así como su proceder de matar a sangre fría a aquellos que habían perdido su utilidad le había hecho cuestionarse en algún momento si realmente seguía los principios que ya le habían hecho abandonar a los asesinos y tal vez haría lo mismo con los templarios. No fue así, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Haytham Kenway era digno de admiración, seguía sus principios con fervor, no dudaba en ningún momento, actuaba con firmeza y con la misma defendía a los suyos, aunque a veces se encontrará en contradicción entre el mestizo que engendró y su hermano de la orden al que defendió con su vida por un interés mayor.

Amor era una palabra muy arriesgada, demasiado para un par de hombres que compartían y diferían de tantas cosas, que su mayor unión era la orden a la que servían y el mayor tiempo que pasaban era en el Morrigan o en aquella casa en Nueva York donde llegaron a ospedarse ocasionalmente antes de seguir con su misión, sin embargo es preciso decir que existió afecto, uno que les ayudo a compartir algunos momentos soberbios para enaltecer a aquel hombre, sencillos para apreciarlo por completo, breves para valorar cada segundo con él y suficientes... Mentira, para Shay nunca había sido suficiente, en algún punto aquella admiración le dio una imagen de Haytham, una del humano detrás del cargo de maestro templario, podría asegurar que el londinense estaba lleno de pasión, una que demostraba como frialdad en cada acción... Una que solo tuvo escasas oportunidades de probar en su más puro estado y había disfrutado no sólo con su cuerpo, tambien su alma se había llenado de dicha, placer y fervor cada noche compartida, y en cada ocasion trataban de evitar hablar mucho de ello pues no podían dejarse llevar por apasionamientos pero que con suplicio esperaban repetir alguna vez... Deseaba haberlo disfrutado más tiempo, con mayor atención, hacer de ese cuerpo el extasis total, volverse alguien eterno en la mente del otro... Había sido Shay quien ahora recordaba a Haytham sin piedad.

 _She came to me at my bedside._

 _Lowlands, lowlands away me john._

 _All dressed in white, like some fair bride._

 _Lowlands away_

Pese a todo lo vivido ambos realizaban sus vidas por su parte, Shay saciando su deseo con otras mujeres, Haytham haciendo lo mismo hasta encontrar a una que le ató de la manera en que el irlandés no había logrado, aun así le respetaba y quería, seguía cada orden con discreción y en los momentos que obtenía a lado de Kenway los apreciaba, incluso llegaba a formular alguna broma a su compañero, misma que la mayor parte de las veces era cortada con seriedad y en algunas ocasiones respondidas con una picardia que le arrancaba una sonrisa, con la promesa de hacerle pagar todo aquello, misma a la que falto en distintas ocasiones pues muchas cosas eran las necesarias a hacer por la orden... No se lamentaba el pensar que hubiera sido si dejaba de lado todo aquello y respondía a sus impulsos de todo tipo, la respuesta era demasiado clara, incluso para aquel joven desafiante que creía poder salvar al mundo... Ellos vivían para la orden y morian del mismo modo, no tenían más, al menos trataban de no tenerlo ya que eso les podria impedír llevar el criterio y la razón hasta las últimas consecuencias, por eso mismo es que admiraba a su maestro e imitaba esa convicción.

 _And bravely in her bossom fair._

 _Lowlands, lowlands away me john._

 _Her red, red rose, my love did wear._

 _Lowlands away_

Con cada nota el barco parecía alejarse más de aquella tierra, ahora el mar los rodeaba, no podía permitir que las acciones de un hombre de la talla de Haytham se perdieran, en su memoria volvería a persuadir, obtendría lo necesario para regresar a aquellas y obtener el poder perdido, al menos haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para fortalecer a los templarios en Europa, hacia años que actuaba con discreción pero en esta ocasión tal vez tomaría un papel más ofensivo para avanzar en menor tiempo.

Sin haberlo notado otros hombres se unieron a aquella canción, como si un puñado de marineros se tratase, parecían liberar en aquella melodía su pasado, Shay ahora comprendía un poco más a lo que fue su tripulación y decidió imitarlos, alzando sus voces hacia el mar que ahogaba las penas, al que les prometía un nuevo destino, un peligro en el que se embarcaban pero que valía la pena si lograban superarlo.

Recordaba el porte elegante y refinado de Haytham, uno que había interpuesto tanta distancia entre ambos, pero el mismo que había válido como burlas a dicho hombre después de que se involucrara con el irlandés, recordándole que pese a su humilde proceder había logrado conquistar en pocas ocasiones al mayor.

Su memoria también se vio abordada por esos inusuales momentos de afecto, ocasiones casi inexistentes de cuando le permitía un momento de vulnerabilidad con un abrazo discreto, con un suave roce en la mejilla ajena o incluso un fugaz beso para aquietar al menor. Sería mentira si negara que con el tiempo se vio encantado por esa figura nada femenina, con el entrenamiento necesario para formarlo como un hombre con músculos, pero con la medida necesaria para darle una complexión que no fuera el de algún mercenario o bruto, simplemente era la combinación adecuada para dejar encantadas a las damas, junto con aquellos largos cabellos que en distintas ocasiones se dio el tiempo de revolver, contemplando una faceta menos arreglada a la usual pero que le daba un toque perfecto para admirar a Haytham con una imagen más íntima, olvidando por segundos las formalidades a las que se doblegaban.

 _She made no sound, no word she said._

 _Lowlands, lowlands away me john._

 _And then I knew my love was dead._

 _Lowlands away_

En ese momento decidió retirarse de cubierta hacia su camarote, la tristeza le había doblegado, era fuerte, eso no se dudaba, pero al haber perdido a Haytham todo parecía perder una parte importante que lo impulsaba a seguir, imitaría ahora la costumbre del mayor, llevando un diario, escribiendo los futuros logros, el consuelo para perpetuar la memoria del Kenway.

Al entrar se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio compuesto por una mesa bastante sencilla y una silla, sobre la mesa se encontraba únicamente una pluma y tintero, arriba de esto había una sencilla repisa con 3 cuadernillos, tomo uno que estaba recubierto de cuero, con la insignia templaria en el centro de la portada, sería este en el cual comenzaría a relatar desde el punto en que los templarios habían perdido el control en las nuevas tierras, Charles Lee había prometido recuperar la posición arrebatada y dirigir según los principios del orden y la disciplina. También plasmó en esas hojas la muerte de Haytham Kenway, de manera sencilla, no podía revelar la naturaleza de lo que alguna vez fue su relación, limitándose a mencionar solo lo esencial pero... En ese momento no pudo evitar dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas, colocó la pluma a un costado y cerró el tintero, recargó sus codos en la mesa donde había estado escribiendo para depositar su cabeza en sus manos, ahora contaba con 50 años, y eso lo reafirmaba su cabello que cada vez se entintaba de color plata así como su cuerpo, con rastros de las antiguas batallas, después de medio siglo de vida le era más difícil recuperarse de cada herida y combate, su agilidad se había disminuido y ahora actuaba con más prudencia, observado antes de atacar, buscando un medio por el cual la fuerza fuera el mínimo recurso a emplear.

 _Then I awoke to hear the cry._

 _Lowlands, lowlands away me john._

 _Oh watch on deck._

 _Oh watch, ahoy._

 _Lowlands away._

Habían escuchado una ligera turbulencia cercana, algunos cañones que paso por alto, aun seguían navíos francés y británicos cerca, rastros de la batalla de Chesapeake, la guerra nunca se detenía, sin embargo ese fue su más grande error, pasar por alto los cañones que se escuchaban cercanos, de un instante a otro escuchó los gritos de otros pasajeros, así como el capitán gritando ordenes. Subió de inmediato a confirmar la situación, estaban siendo atacados, aunque no se explicaba el porqué de aquello, el capitán al mando trataba de escapar de dicha situación, un bergantin los asediaba, aparentemente el capitán era un tanto inexperto en estos menesteres, por lo que sus maniobras tenían poco éxito.

Las balas de cañon rugian entre ellas, tratando de intimidar al otro, pero el navío lleno de provisiones no terminaba de evadirlas y en un fallido intento por contra atacar estaba recibiendo más daño de previsto, parecía tener todo para perder.

Shay no lo pensó más, corrió hacia el timón, aquel joven hombre no podía con la maniobra, estaba decidido a salir de aquello, sin embargo el terco capitán se negaba a dejar el mando, el orgullo que determinó el destino, las balas del cañón llovían matando a varios marineros y otros tripulantes, cerca del capitán cayó uno de los mortales proyectiles, acabando con la vida del joven hombre y dejando aturdido al maestro templario, quien lideraba el otro barco supo que traía una buena carga, por lo que no hundió el navío, solo lo atacó hasta que los mástiles cedieron.

El irlandés se alistó para la batalla, no dejaría este mundo como un cobarde, por lo que con sus espadas enfrentó a los que esperaba eran franceses de la armada, nada mas lejos de la realidad, unos mercenarios que se habían hecho pasar por los mencionados, el tiempo de la piratería habia pasado, pero aún existían algunos que se arriesgaban al oficio.

No se supo más de aquel navío, simplemente había sido hundido con la excusa de que eran espías británicos los que viajaban, el fin había llegado. Para algunos fue una tragedia, a otros más una victoria de la libertad, para aquel hombre melancólico fue su último viaje, uno para seguir a un frío y calculador hombre, aquel que determinó sus acciones, tanto en favor de su lucha como dentro del campo sentimental, no se podía decir que fuera una felicidad, pero al menos ese viaje lo llevo a un mejor destino que el de vivir en Europa, bajo un falso consuelo de dar orgullo a un muerto que hubiera reído por esas acciones.

\--

Espero que les haya agradado la lectura, como ya lo mencione antes no se contestar los review, pero ¡créanme que los leo y agradezco mucho!

Otra cosa que quiero mencionar es lo hermoso y triste que es esta pareja y que en Tumblr es donde he encontrado fanarts hermosos de este par, los que me dejaron encantada han sido los de SUNSETAGAIN, así que si quieren algo mejor de esta pareja les recomiendo darse una vuelta por allá.

Ahora si me despido y hasta la próxima.


End file.
